Penelope Pan
by Ciiirce
Summary: It's finally happened.  Peter has hit puberty.  And as well as this, his long lost sister, Penelope, has just showed up with a whole band of Lost Girls!  Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Circe here! This is my first Peter Pan-fic, but I had this idea and just had to write it out. Tell me what you think, and whether I should write more.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan - however, I **_**do**_** own Peter's Posse, Penelope Pan and all the Lost Girls.**_

"I'll get you, Pan! If it's the last thing I do!"

"Hahahahaha!"

Peter flew away through the sky, accompanied by no less than five of his friends (per usual). He was on the run from Captain Hook (per usual) who he had irritated to the point of murder (per usual). Peter and his friends had escaped (per usual) and Hook was left screaming after them in rage (per usual).

Everything was very 'per usual'.

Peter laughed and slapped hands with Sharkey, his second in command. Years ago, the original Lost Boys had gone home with Wendy and her family. Since then, Peter had picked up a posse of six, seven including himself. Tinkerbell was flying along with them, and she shouted out insults at no one in particular. Fortunately, she sounded like a load of bells, so no one understood her.

"Uhh… Peter?"

"Yeah, Sharkey?"

"Why is Hook still alive?" Sharkey asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I thought he was eaten by the crocodile?"

"That, dear Sharkey, is what we call a plot mistake. Obviously the author of this story wanted Hook alive, couldn't think of a reason why he wouldn't be dead, and decided just to carry on with the story and hope that no one would notice."

"… Oh."

With that little dilemma sorted out, Peter's Posse (as he had come to call them) continued on their way back to the little treehouse where they lived. They went in and found that, as always, it was a complete and utter tip. After wondering why the magical cleaning elves who had always hung around Wendy had left with her, they picked their way over the junk to the table.

Since Leafy was a strict vegetarian, the Lost Boys survived mainly on berries, water, and a vegetable garden which Leafy tended to - being a very anti-war kind of person, he sometimes stayed home and gardened instead of going to fight Hook. Sometimes they would catch a rabbit and try to eat it when he wasn't looking, but if he _did_ catch them Leafy would have a nervous breakdown and would have to be cared for, putting their plans for the next day in jeopardy.

So, in all, it was plenty of cabbage for all.

Now, Peter was strangely quiet throughout the meal. This was because, as the leader, he was supposed to know everything, but truth be told, something was bothering him.

He looked around at the rest of the boys. He couldn't ask Leafy, he was still a bit mad with him for becoming a vegetarian, Teddy wouldn't know, Sprig and Kit were a bit too big-mouthed, and he didn't want to ask Nash or Tinkerbell. So that left Sharkey.

"Uh Sharkey? Could I talk to you?" he whispered.

"Sure," Sharkey replied.

"Come over here," Peter said, and they went into the bedroom, out of hearing range of the others.

"Well, the thing is, I'm _changing_. I'm getting taller, and I'm getting these spotty things on my face and I'm getting more _hair_ - only it's on my chest, my armpits and my -"

"OKAY, I think I know what you're talking about!" Sharkey said hastily, holding up his hands. "Well, Peter, I think that… well… I think that you're hitting puberty."

Peter stared at him. "Huh?"

"You know. Puberty. It's what happens when you start uh…" Sharkey trailed off, not quite sure how to put it.

"When you start _what_?" Peter asked impatiently.

"Well… when you start growing up," Sharkey said eventually.

"WHAT? But… but I never want to grow up! I'm the Boy Who Never Grew Up, remember?" Peter shouted, outraged.

"Yeah… but puberty is a strong thing, Peter. It has to happen sooner or later," Sharkey explained. "And I mean, look at you."

Peter glanced down at himself, and gasped. Instead of looking about eight, he now looked like a fourteen year old boy. "But… but…" he stuttered.

"Don't worry, Peter. I think that you'll stop getting any older by the time you look about sixteen or seventeen, and as we both know, you age very slowly," Sharkey reassured him.

"But… but…" Peter continued to stutter.

"Don't worry. You'll get through this," Sharkey assured him. "Now, lets go back to the others. How about we go and annoy Hook tomorrow? That always cheers you up, doesn't it?"

Peter nodded meekly and followed his friend back out of the bedroom. He ran a hand through his shaggy, reddish-blonde hair to try and calm his nerves. It was nothing, nothing at all…

"Uhh… Peter?"

"Yeah?" Peter looked up to see Sprig staring at him.

"You've got a big, spotty thing on your chin," Sprig pointed out.

It was all Peter could do not to scream out loud.

The next day, Peter's Posse was flying on their way to Captain Hook's ship, when they saw something flying. On closer inspection there were six things - too big to be birds, Peter thought.

"Hey - what's that?" he asked, nudging Teddy.

"I dunno - birds?" Teddy offered as a guess. "Flying pie?"

Peter rolled his eyes. "Anyone else got any ideas?" he asked the others.

They all shook their heads and shrugged. "Let's follow them," Nash suggested.

"I know - let's follow them," Peter suggested. Everyone agreed that this was a great idea, and they set off after the flying things. Five minutes later the bird-like things landed in the forest, and Peter guided the lost boys down to land behind them. They peeked between the trees, and saw that there were six people standing in front of them. But they weren't just people, they were… _girls._

"Let's go!" Peter whispered, and he strode forward bravely. The girls turned around and he addressed them firmly. "Who are you, and what are you doing in Neverland?" he asked.

A red-haired girl who seemed to be the leader stepped forward. "You must be Peter Pan," she said. "We've been looking for you."

"Huh?" Peter frowned. "Who are you, and where did you come from?" he asked again.

"Well, we come from the NeverIsle, these are the Lost Girls, and I'm their leader. Funny, I thought you would recognise me," the girl mused.

"What are you talking about? And who _are_ you?" Peter said for the third time, putting his hands on his hips.

The girl stepped forward, so she was looking directly into his eyes and put her hands on her hips in the exact same way as he did. "I'm your twin sister, Peter. My name is Penelope Pan."

**So, what do you think? Should I continue? Reviews are loved!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the long-awaited second chapter! Read, enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan. However, I do own the plot, and all the original characters. NO STEALIE!**

"My… _what_?" Peter said, shocked.

"Your twin sister. You do know what a twin is don't you? Yes? No? No. Well, anyway it's basically two siblings who are born at the same time," Penelope said sharply, before turning to look at the faces of Peter's gob smacked-looking Posse. "Who are these?" she asked, scanning each of their faces. Peter noticed that her eyes lingered a little longer on Sharkey's than anyone else's.

"Oh, these are Sharkey, my second in command, Teddy, Sprig, Nash, Kit and Leafy," Peter said, motioning to each of the Lost Boys in turn. "And this is Tinkerbell," he continued, as the fairy flew around Penelope, checking her out. "What about your group? Who are they?" he asked.

"These are May, Lea, Jess, Sash, Ti and _my_ second in command, Kim," Penelope said. Peter glanced at Kim, a girl with shoulder length brown hair and wide brown eyes, and found himself unable to hold her gaze. He wondered vaguely if he had eaten a rotten berry at lunch, as he was feeling a bit funny. He looked up and noticed a light flying around Penelope's head, but Tinkerbell was on his shoulder…

"Who's that?" he asked, pointing to the fairy.

"This? Oh, this is Taylor," Penelope said. When the fairy, rested on her shoulder, Peter could see that it was a male fairy, clad in a pair of sorts obviously made from leaves. Tinkerbell seemed to be acting strangely, when Taylor flew over to her he could hear a sound of bells that sounded strangely like giggling, and her glow changed to a soft pink.

There was a moment of awkward silence, then Sharkey spoke. "So, why did you come to Neverland?" he asked.

"The thing is… we need your help," Penelope said, looking serious. "You see, on the NeverIsle, there are pirates, led by their ruthless captain, 'CapTEEN' Peg."

"Uh… don't you mean 'CapTIN'?" Peter asked.

"No, she likes it pronounced CapTEEN," Penelope shrugged. "She thinks it sounds more feminine."

"Oh," Peter said.

"Anyway, we heard she was going to come over here to try and recruit Hook for her plans. So, we decided we'd beat her to it, and get some help from you," Penelope explained.

"Wait… who says _we're_ going to help _you_?" Peter pointed out haughtily.

The Lost girls just looked at him.

"Which we will, of course," Sharkey burst in.

Peter looked at Sharkey. He seemed to be a bit flustered. His face was a bright red, and he couldn't seem to hold still. For a moment Peter wondered what was wrong with him, but he decided it must just be the heat.

Anyway, the long and short of it was that Peter decided that he would indeed help Penelope and the Lost Girls, and a few minutes later they were high above the forest, flying back to the treehouse. Peter was flying ahead of the others, and Sharkey caught up.

"Wow, she's really something!" he said, grinning like a mad thing.

"Who's really something?" Peter asked, his brow narrowing in confusion.

"Your sister! She's so gorgeous, strong, beautiful, funny…" Sharkey spun around in the air. "I think I'm in love!"

"WHAT!" Peter shouted. "What do you mean… _in love_?"

"You know… in _love_."

"What do you mean in _love_? You've never fallen in love before!"

Sharkey rolled his eyes, much to Peter's annoyance. "Well _duh_. In case you haven't noticed, Peter, up until now, there's only been boys on this island. Anyway, it's another thing that happens when you hit puberty, you start becoming more interested in girls as well."

"But why?"

Sharkey looked at Peter strangely. "Peter… don't you know 'the facts of life'?"

Peter looked at Sharkey blankly. "The what?"

Sharkey sighed deeply, and started to fly faster, to get further away from the others. Peter followed, wondering what he was up to. When he seemed convinced that they were far enough away from the others, Sharkey began to talk.

"You see Peter, when a man and a woman love each other _very much_…"

-

Fifteen minutes later, Sharkey and a very shaken-looking Peter arrived back at the tree house, just as the others caught up with them.

"Right, follow us," Kit said, opening the door for the girls. Peter, who had very little knowledge of chivalry, barged right through in front of them. He stood in the middle of the rubbish, while the girls eyed the room with clear distaste, and said "Right girls, get to work!"

The Lost Girls looked at him blankly. "_Get to work?_"they said.

"Get to work," Peter repeated. "You know. Clean up. That's what girls do, isn't it?"

There was a deathly silence. Penelope picked her way over the rubbish to where Peter was standing. "Say that again," she threatened.

"Get to w- OWWWWWW!"

Peter put a hand on his stinging cheek, which was quickly going a bright pink. Penelope stomped out of the room, muttering angrily, until she reached an equally annoyed-looking group of Lost Girls.

"Let's get out of here," Penelope said, "we can find a place where we don't have to put up with their big-headedness, or this stink." The rest if the girls shouted their agreement. For some reason, Peter felt hurt when he saw Kim glare at him. Then the Lost Girls jumped out of the tree house and started to fly away.

"WAIT!" the Lost Boys yelled, and to Peter's horror, they ran out of the tree house and started to chase after the girls.

"STOP!" Peter shouted, and started to fly after the Lost Boys.

The high-speed chase lasted about ten minutes, and only stopped when they reached the beach. From the air, they could see a pirate ship approaching the Never Isle, but this wasn't the 'Jolly Roger'.

"What is that?" Peter asked, catching up to Penelope, their argument momentarily forgotten.

"That's the 'Jolley Rogelyn'," Penelope said grimly. "It's commanded by CapTEEN Peg."

**So, what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Another update! I've been really busy with exams at school, but those are over now, so I'll try to update more regularly. **

**Now, on with the story!**

-

"Who?" Peter asked blankly.

Penelope rolled her eyes. "CapTEEN Peg! You know? The piratess we came to you for help about?"

Peter looked at her blankly.

"Captain of the 'Jolly Rogerlyn'?" May offered.

"Has a peg leg since Penelope chopped it off?" Kim pressed.

"Has terrorised the NeverIsle for as long as we've been there?" Sash pointed out.

"Oh, THAT CapTEEN Peg!" Peter said, and grinned. He turned to the rest of his posse. "How did you guys manage to forget that?" he asked, a stern note in his voice.

Penelope looked at Nash, who was hovering in the air beside her. "Is he always like this?" she asked.

"Yep," Nash replied simply.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go get 'em!" Peter roared. The Lost Boys cheered, and they set off flying towards the boat at top speed. It was only after a few minutes of flying that they realised the Lost Girls weren't following them.

"Well?" Peter said irritably, screeching to a halt (if that is actually possible in mid-air).

"Why should we follow a boy?" asked Jess pointedly.

"Because boys are better than girls," Peter said simply.

The girls sighed and slapped their palms to their foreheads. Penelope shook her head. Had this boy learnt _nothing_ from the episode about fifteen minutes ago? She flew over to him, so she was looking directly into his eyes. For the first time in his life (which was what he always said), Peter felt nervous.

"Peter?"

"Yes Penelope?"

"What you said just now was very sexist. Do you know what that means, Peter?"

"No…"

"It means that you think women are no good for anything, and that men are the superior race. Do you think this is right, Peter?"

"Umm… yes… OWWWWW!"

"Now Peter. If you ever talk to my girls, or any girls for that matter, every again, they have my permission to slap you. Sexist pig."

With that, Penelope flew back to where Peter's Posse and the Lost Girls were waiting. Peter put a hand to his stinging cheek, which was now a bright scarlet.

"Right girls, we're going back to the tree house. It'll take a while for Peg to drop anchor, and we're going to need energy for the fight. You guys," she pointed at the Lost Boys, "will go with Peter to get food. Leafy, Ti says you're a vegetarian, but unfortunately we can't all survive on cabbage. You don't have to watch, but just so you know," she said, looking at the dark-haired boy. Leafy nodded meekly.

Peter was furious! He had been trying for years to get Leafy to change his ways, and now this… this… _girl_ had showed up and gotten him to do it in minutes! Well, Peter wasn't going to stand for that!

Peter flew forward, threw his shoulders back, opened his mouth and…

…saw the way Penelope was looking at him. His cheek was still throbbing from their last encounter.

"Right guys, lets go get some food! After all, the girls are depending on us," he said cheekily. However, when he saw his sister's eyes narrow, he turned around and started to fly towards the forest with a speed which he explained by saying he really needed to go to the bathroom.

-

That evening, after the Lost Boys tidied up the tree house (since the girls said they weren't coming in until every rotten food substance was removed), everyone was sitting around the table. Peter had wanted to talk to Sharkey, but unfortunately Penelope had sat in between them, and she was deep in conversation with him. That was, Penelope was talking, and Sharkey was watching and listening, and occasionally adding a "Uh, uh, uh, yeah" or a "Um, uh, um, sure" or, if he was feeling really good, a "Um, yeah, I, uh, think so", and going bright red after each of these comments.

Teddy was talking to Sash, and Ti and Leafy had been getting along great since they had discovered they were both vegetarians and peace activists (occasionally Peter caught the words 'Save the Whales' or 'Free the Crustaceans'). Nash and Lea were chatting, Kit and Jess were sitting in an awkward silence, and Sprig and May were having a thumb war. Taylor and Tinkerbell had disappeared a while ago, and no one was quite sure where they were.

Which just left Peter and Kim.

Who happened to be sitting right beside him.

"Uh… so… you're a girl, right?" he said, in a weak attempt to start a conversation.

Kim just looked at him, "Nice one, genius."

Peter felt himself go red. Curse these teenage hormones! "Uh, yeah, I was just, uh, checking you hadn't, uh, changed…"

Kim pretended to examine herself, "Nope, I'm pretty sure I'm still completely female," she said dryly.

"Uh, uh, are you sure?" Peter said, desperate to keep the conversation going.

"What do _you_ think?" Kim asked him.

Peter felt himself go even redder, and then someone nudged him in the ribs. "You just keep digging yourself into a deeper hole," Penelope muttered to him.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked, frowning in confusion. Penelope just rolled her eyes.

"You've obviously never had any experience with girls," she said.

"How can you tell?" Peter asked.

Penelope sighed in exasperation. "Peter, asking a girl if she's _sure_ _what gender she is _isn't exactly going to blow her away," she said, "Ask her about herself -AVOIDING her gender," she added quickly, "Tell her that her hair looks nice, or that you like her clothes. Make her feel good. Be funny. Smart. Witty. Cool. But not too available. Don't sound desperate, it really scares the girls off."

"Uh-huh," Peter said, wishing he had a notepad to take it all down (not that it would have mad much difference - he was completely illiterate). As it was, he had to make do with what his brain could remember. "So, Kim," he said, leaning back in his chair to try and look cool.

"Yeah? Look, if this is about my gender again…"

"No! No, I uh, just wanted to tell you that I… uh…" he glanced at Penelope who nodded in encouragement, "Your, uh, hair looks nice," he said.

Kim looked at him. "Did you just pay me a compliment?" she asked, in a stunned voice.

"Uh… yes?" Peter said tentatively, hoping he was saying the right thing, as he had no idea what a 'compliment' actually was.

"Well, thanks," she said, starting to smile.

Peter looked at Penelope who grinned and motioned for him to continue.

"So, do you want to be my wife now?" he asked excitedly.

Kim looked at him.

Penelope looked at Kim.

"What?" Peter asked.

Penelope slapped a hand to her forehead.


End file.
